1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for adjusting the vertical position of a wick for an oil burner, and more particularly to a device for adjusting the vertical position of a wick for an oil burner which is adapted to keep the vertical position of a wick within a range of carrying out the normal combustion of the oil burner and is suitable for use in an oil burner having an automatic fire-extinguishing mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recent development of a combustion cylinder construction for an oil burner allows an oil burner which is capable of adjusting combustion as desired to be put in practical use. However, the appearance of such an oil burner in the market causes the user often to use an oil burner in a state that a wick is lowered below the minimum combustion position as a result of overestimating the capability of the combustion cylinder construction to encounter danger such as abnormal combustion.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop a device for adjusting the vertical position of a wick for an oil burner which is capable of effectively keeping the combustion position of a wick constantly within a range of accomplishing the normal combustion of the oil burner.